


A Thin Silk Robe

by Starry_Eyed_Writer



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suggestive Themes, based off a tumblr prompt, but nothing explicit, prompt was “shin doing the walk in naked on your partner” challenge, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Eyed_Writer/pseuds/Starry_Eyed_Writer
Summary: Wolfgang only intends to work, begrudgingly so. But Shin has a small surprise waiting for him.(AKA this is based off the walk in on your partner naked challenge, but Kings Maker edition)
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Comments: 20
Kudos: 131





	A Thin Silk Robe

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out https://wolfgangoldenleonard.tumblr.com/  
> They were the one who started the idea and inspired this !!

It’s late, so terribly late. But Wolfgang is still up, writing down reports and signing document after document. He sighs, continuing with his work regardless. He can’t help but glance outside every here and there, it’s a beautiful night after all. This type of night reminds him of Shin. A perfect full moon, lines of radiant yellows and blues shine, and constellations all bless them from above.

A soft knock comes from the door, making him sit up straight.

“Come in.” he called, not turning quite yet.

The door creaks open, just enough to be ajar, “Your Majesty.” a voice calls for the golden haired man's attention.

Oh, he knows that voice well. What a coincidence he shows up now; maybe him and the night have ties.

“Ah, Shin, I just need a moment, I only need a few more words on this proposal-“

“Are you sure, Your Majesty? This matter is very important.” Shin’s voice isn’t as serious as that sentence sounds.

So, of course, that gets Wolfgang's attention. He sets his pen back in its base, standing to face the man waiting for him.

“Yes? What is-- _oh_..” his breath catches.

Right as he turns, Shin shuts the door and slowly unties a thin silk robe wrapped around him. It drops to the floor, pooling around pale feet. What’s incredibly special about this though, is the fact there’s nothing underneath. Shin is on full display, linen sheet white, slender, and absolutely stunning.

The king takes a hesitant step forward, before becoming confident and making his way to his lover. Though, he does trip over a lounging chair on the way. But the stumble doesn’t stop him as he stops in front of the shorter male.

Shin smiles, holding back a small laugh. He reaches up an elegant hand to Wolfgang’s cheek, holding it and allowing the blonde to lean into it. Wolfgang takes a deep breath in, nuzzling the hand holding him. He holds it with his own, leaning in to kiss it. The king grabs the man's other hand, allowing their fingers to intertwine.

Wolfgang takes the courage to look Shin in his eyes, lidded and amused.

“Let me guess..” the blonde takes a moment to take the sight in again, “Sys put you up to this?”

The shorter man hums, “Perhaps...rather..” he looks Wolfgang up and down, biting his lip just slightly; “is this all you’re going to do, Your Majesty? Admire?” Shin asks.

That takes Wolfgang’s breath away once again. But this time, he’s finding it incredibly difficult to get it back and keep it even. The king takes his servant’s hand, holding it ever so gently as if he’d break it. He places a kiss starting near Shin’s fingernail, then his knuckle, then finally the back of his hand. It reminds both of them of a moment from not to long ago, when they were still both young and incredibly dumb. It’s still a happy memory for them both, regardless of what happened after. But now? With no chance of consequences and just them being together, it sends a shiver down Shin’s spine and raises goosebumps on Wolfgang’s skin.

The king intertwines their fingers once more, moving his kisses up to Shin’s face and neck instead. A caught breath escapes the pale man's mouth, right next to Wolfgang’s ear. He uses his free hand to wrap around his lovers waist, holding him as close as humanly possible.

For a moment, the two just breathe. Breathe in each other, breathe in the surrounding air, and the peacefulness of the night.

It feels so personal, Wolfgang feels the need to hold Shin’s hand tighter, while the financial minister uses his free hand to tangle in his lovers hair. It’s just them. At peace, safe, and alone. What more could they want?

Wolfgang breaks it up, which makes Shin give one last squeeze to his hair before letting that hand drop to his shoulder.

“Would you like to stay here for the night?” he asks politely.

Shin snaps out of his daze, before a small laugh seeps through, “Of course, Your Majesty. I’d be delighted to.”

**Author's Note:**

> whoops forgot this  
> https://linktr.ee/starryheadache


End file.
